The Wiggles: Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital VHS 2003
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possesion for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital * G for General Exhibition Opening Logos * ABC Video Opening Previews * ABC For Kids Promo (1998-2005) Opening Titles * The Wiggles Present * in association with Ronald McDonald House Charities * "Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Cast: Leeanne Ashley, Elisha Burke, Reem Hanwell, Troy Johnston, Paul Paddick, Sally Anne Cleland, Nathan Ellery, Cassandra Halloran, Guy Orlay, Jennifer Stevens * Production Company: Swampmagic Pictures * Script Writer: Kathleen Warren M.A. (Honn) L.A.S.A. PTCI * Production Manager: Lou Porter * Director of Photography: Broce Amcevski * Camera Assistant: Nick Thompson * Sound Recordist: Eric Piutre * Stills Photographer: Tony More * Directors Assistant: Paula DUnn * Props Maker: Pier Productions * Artwork: Bodgie Graphics * Stand by Props: Beradette Day * Make Up: Annatels Smith * Runner: Terence Gavin * Production Assistant: Kymm Chan * Wardrobe: Pam Griggs * Post Production Services: ARCOM * Off-Line Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Editor: Craig Abercrombie * On-Line and Animation; John Agapitos engine * Roses Supplied by; Roses Only * Balloons Supplied by: Balloons Inflation * Project Concept: Sally Anne Cleland, Guy Orlay, Jennifer Stevens C/O Sydney Children's Hospital * Director" Chisholm McTavish * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, Anthony Field * All songs performed by: The Wiggles ** D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (New Version) *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page, J. Field *** (EMI and Wiggly Tunes) ** Rock a Bye Your Bear *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (EMI) ** Hot Potato *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field (EMI) * Special Thanks to: Paul Field - Operations Manager, The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited, Professor Les White - Executive Director, Sydney Children's Hospital, Malcolm Coutts - CEO, Ronald McDonald House Charities, Mardi Stewart, Joanne Sutton, Gordon Morteman, The staff and patients of Sydney Children's Hosptial Randwick * This video was made possible through the generosity of The Wiggles. * For bookings and enquires fort he wiggle phone: (02) 920 4777 or fax: (02) 9555 2992 * For all The Wiggles concert information phone: 1900 929 455 * Visit The Wiggles Website www.thewiggles.com.au * Copyright The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited 1999 * Donations to Sydney Childten's Hospital Foundation can be made by calling Ph: 9382 1188 during busienss hours by sending a cheque to: Sydney Children's Hospital Foundartion locked Bag No.5 Randwick NSW 2031 Closing Logos * ABC Video Category:2003 Category:ABC for Kids Category:ABC Video Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:The Wiggles Category:VHS